Don't Let It Get Away
by notquitepeterpan
Summary: .


"Guys, come on. It's my 21st birthday. If I wake up in the morning NOT hung over I'll be upset with myself." she said waving a hand in the air as she pushed ahead of the three men and other girl she was walking with. "Now. You all know why I brought you here, right? Devin, you first."

"Personal interest. You got me drunk on my 21st, now I get you drunk on yours." The man in the middle said laughing. "And yes -photo evidence will be taken."

"Good. Charlie next."

"I guess that's me" said the blond at the end looking between the girl and the other two men. "Medical. If anything goes wrong health wise, well, that'll be my job to take care of." He smiled as he spoke.

"Great. Next is you Mitch." The man on the other end was too lost in thought to understand what the girl had said. "Yo, earth to Mitch." She waved her hand by his face a couple of times before noticed.

"Ah, right. Security. God only knows how violent you will get while drunk...God knows how violent you are already." He laughed under his breathe while the three others nodded in agreement.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that. Now. Last but not least, Kelly."

"Because if I didn't come I know I would be bailing your sorry ass out of jail in the morning."

"Yes, but it would have made for an awesome story. Alright, now are we ready?" Grabbing onto Kellys arm she dragged her into the down town pub they had been standing outside of. It was already almost 11 by the time they sat down. "A beer, shot of whisky, and some chocolate milk please!" She said smiling at the bar tender and swivviling her hips in the spinny chair top.

"Card."

"Oh, right." Pulling it from the slot in her wallet she handed it to the man.

"Ahh, the big '21' I see. Well here, first shot is on the house." He poured the beer into a iced glass and slid it in front of the girl. Along with the shot and glass of milk, bendy straw included.

Devin scoffed "Ya know, you would think that by now you would stop ordering damned chocolate milk with everything." Looking through his wallet he tapped his finger on the counter. "Eh, I guess I can afford a beer or two. Adams please."

"Red bull and vodka." Mitch said taking a seat two down from the girl so Kelly could sit between them. "And uhh, lemme guess, Sprite and vodka for the twig?" He said poking his thumb into Kellys side.

"Yea, yea, now cut it out." She choked between laughter as she swatted his hand away.

"Jus' a coke for me please." Charlie smiled handing the man a five.

"Oh come on Charles, that's it?" The girl smirked taking another sip from her beer.

"Oh come on Sarah, that is it. Someone has gotta drive." The bar tender handed him the cola and his change. "Thank you." Shoving the change into his pants pocket he took a seat next to Sarah.

"That, or you are afraid you will get drunk and tell her you loooove her~" Kelly swooned leaning to look over at him before falling back into her seat laughing. Sarah whipped her head around to look at her friend beside her. "I kid, I kid! But seriously. Get on that Char-" her word was cut off by Mitch's hand covering her mouth.

"Aaand I think that is enough from this one." Smiling he pulled Kelly to his chest. "Are ya done now?" Pulling his hand from her mouth she just laughed and climb back over to her seat. An awkward silence passed for a few seconds only to be broken by Charlies phone buzzing his pocket and a small snicker from Devin. Reaching into his back pocket Charlie pulled out his phone, glanced at the screen, over to Devin who was still holding in a laugh, and back to the screen. Shrugging it off he slid open the phone and carefully read the text message. After a few seconds of Sarah, Kelly and Mitch watching him reading the text message Mitch broke the silence. "So, what's it say bud?"

Laughing he turned to the three of them. "Oh that, nothing. Hey Kel, mind if I talk to you for a second? Jus' gotta ask you something is all."

"Yea, sure thing." She led Charlie and herself back over to one of the pool tables. "What is on your mind?" Grabbing a pole she set up to take the first shot and let it go with an audible crack as the queue ball hit the others sitting in their neat pile.

"What you said before. How did you know?"

"Know what?" Another crack from the queue ball. "I'm stripes."

"Oh you know. That I like Sarah." Taking the pole from Kelly he set up for his first shot. Missing.

"Sorry for laughing, but I think everyone knows that." Lining up another shot and sinking the 4 and 9 she smiled to herself. "But, we all got tired of waiting for one of you to do anything."

"One of us, wait, does she?"

"You're finally catching on. Look, I know you have like her for a while. And god only knows how long she has liked you. She is my best friend in the world, and I want you two to be happy, together. You understand? She is my baby sister, not by blood, but you get it. I only want the best for her. She has gone through more then you will ever know, and she deserves to be happy. Now you don't screw this up." Placing the pole back into the rack and turning to face him she said "come on, we better be getting back. Best not have them worrying."

"I don't believe you, I know you can't do it." Devin said leaning towards Sarah who was at the moment only half way through a row of 5 shots. Downing the third one she coughed and cried mercy. "Annnnd that'll be 5 bucks Mitch."

Patting Sarahs back Kelly took her seat between Sarah and Mitch again. "We leave for 5 minutes and I come back to you two making bets on her?" Sarah buried her face in her arms folded in front of her on the counter top still coughing a bit. "You gonna be okay there Sar?"

"Ahh, just fine." Giving her friend the thumbs up sign she sat back up in her seat and twirled the straw around her milk glass. "Hey, sorry to be the party wrecker, on my own party, but mind if we just go to the park?"

"Well, it is your party, so we do what you want." Kelly smiled at her friend pulling her jacket up over her shoulders. Starting to search through her purse for her wallet she was stopped by Mitch.

"I got this one doll." He handed the man his card and signed the slip paying for all the drinks between him, Kelly and Sarah.

"Thanks." She smiled giving the man a hug. "Now, Charlie, I guess you are driving since you are the only one who didn't drink." Smirking to himself Charlie stood up from his stool. "Oh, so now you are happy that I didn't drink. I'll remember that for later."

"Shush. Now come on." Punching him lightly on the shoulder Sarah gathered her purse, said one last 'thank you' to the bar tender and stumbled through the door with her friends.

"Well, this is my queue to leave. I actually have a job interview tomorrow that I really can't afford to screw up." After hugging the two girls and shaking Mitchs hand he pulled Charlie to the side. "Now, I have to leave. Which means when you do something stupid in front of Sarah, I can't recover for you. So here, take this. And text me in the morning with your results." Before Charlie had time to refuse whatever he had been handed Devin was already a block and a half away from the group waving as he got into his car. Waving back Charlie glanced down at his hand to see a pack of gum, two condoms and peppermints all neatly wrapped and topped with Devins business card. Laughing to himself Charlie walked back to the group.

"What was all that about?" Sarah asked looking at the small items in his hand trying to reach for them only to be cut off by Charlies words.

"Oh that, nothing." Charlie smiled, cramming the items into his pocket hopefully for later use. "Now, where are we going?"

"Park!" Sarah exclaimed throwing her hands into the air, stumbling a bit.

"Whoah there, looks like someone had a few too many shots." Pushing a hand to her lower back Mitch steadied the tipsy girl as she laughed. "I have this one to take care of," Mitch said gesturing to Kelly who was hanging onto his arm. " I think you should be able to handle Sarah." Giving Sarah a slight shove towards Charlie she fell forward.

"Gotcha." Leaning forward he caught the falling girl before she had even noticed what exactly was going on. Looking up at the boy who caught her Sarah smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thamks." She muttered with her face pressed to Charlies chest.

"Yea, no problem." Charlie said slowly wrapping his arms around her back. Not knowing what to do he looked up at Mitch and quirked an eye-brow.

"Well. It is getting quite late, and I should get this one home." He smiled at Charlie. Turning himself and Kelly around they started walking towards their apartment only a few blocks down the road. Finally letting go of Charlie, Sarah noticed her friend walking away.

"Wait!" She yelled after the two. "I didn't hug my big sister!" Slipping off her shoes she passed them to Charlie who was standing behind her. "Hold these." Starting at a walk she slowly broke into a sprint towards the two which was impressive considering how many drinks she had just had. Kelly heard the girl coming towards them and met her half way.

Hugging her tightly Kelly said "now you don't do anything stupid, okay?" Sarah nodded. "Call me in the morning when you wake up." She nodded again, gave Kelly one last hug and turned to walk back to Charlie. Charlie had already started his way over to where the girls where standing by the time they were done. Handing Sarah her shoes he gave her his arm to steady herself on as she slipped her feet back into them.

"Thanks. Again." Smiling she took his arm and started walking to her car with him. "Sorry for -hic- making you drive."

"Oh no, it's fine. I didn't drink for a reason. I knew Devin had his own ride, plus Kel and Mitch would just walk. And last you needed someone to take care of you." After a minute of slow walking they made it back to the car. Opening the passenger door he lowered the girl inside the car and shut the door. "Okay Charlie. Don't screw this up. You can't screw this up." Rubbing his hands together trying to shake off his nerves he climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine. "So, where to?" He asked looking over at the girl beside him. After a few seconds of silence he asked again. "Sarah?" Reaching over he tilted the girls chin up, but still no reaction from the girl. "Sleeping. Only her." Slowly he buckled her into her seat and drove away from the curb. _What do I do? I suppose I should take her to the park like she wanted, but it's best to get her home. She is tired and god only knows what affects her drinking will have on her. _Charlie thought to himself.

Before he knew it he had pulled up to the apartment complex they both lived in. Glancing over to Sarah who was still asleep he knew what he was going to do. After turning the car off and getting out he opened the passenger side door. Slowly reaching inside he pulled the sleeping girl into his arms and shut the door behind him. Going up the flight of stairs and down the west hallway he made it to apartment 2703. Carefully reaching into his pocket trying not to wake Sarah he pulled out his key and stuck it into the lock. He shoved the door open with the toe of his shoe. The moon was bright enough that he didn't need to turn on any lights in the small three room apartment. Once he reached the bedroom he sat the girl on the edge of the bed and gently shook her shoulders.

"Sarah, you gotta wake up for a second, okay? Just a second." Letting her sit on the side of the bed he got up and went over to the dresser. "It's all I really have as far as clean pajamas go, but it'll have to do. Now come on, you can at least dress yourself can't you?" Falling back onto the bed she let out a groan. "Annnd I'll take that as a no." Lowering himself onto the bed next to her he sat her upright again. "Now, just hold still." Slipping her jacket off her shoulders he folded it and placed it on the floor a few feet away. Next he started working on her blouse, each button getting harder to undo then the last. _You're cool Charlie. You got this. Everything is fine. You are just stripping the girl you love who is half asleep on your bed. Totally normal. _

Once he reached the bottom of the shirt he peeled it from her body, folded and put it next to her jacket. "Arms up." He said grabbing her wrists and pulling them above her head. Taking the shirt he had grabbed for her to wear he slipped it over her arms and pulled down. After brushing her hair that had been pushed into her eyes he wondered how to go about changing her out of her skirt. To calm his nerves Charlie reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the peppermints in the bag Devin had given him. Turning it over a few times in his mouth he began pulling Sarahs skirt from her waist not even bothering with the buttons this time.

"Hmmm."

"Yea Sarah?"

"Pebbermins." She slurred opening her eyes.

"Oh yea, peppermints. I have some, want one?" Starting to reach back in his pocket he was stopped by Sarahs small hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the girl who was now only a few inches away from him. "Wait, what ar-mppf." But the last word was drowned out by her lips crashing into his. It took Charlie a second to register what exactly was going on and by the time he did she was slowly dragging her tongue across his bottom lip. Confused he pushed her back from him. No, this was not the first kiss they shared, they had kissed a few time actually. Usually on a dare or a bet. Once or twice out of just extreme joy around each other.

They had known one another for 6 years now, something was bound to happen. And after 6 short years she had seen him grow up. Grow tall, grow strong, and into his own person. And he had seen her stay the same. Same height, same face, same sarcastic but gentle way of dealing with things.

Placing her hands back down by her sides he muttered "Looks like someone had a few too many there." As soon as he let her wrists go the put them back up on his shoulders and leaned forward. Not stopping her Charlie closed the gap between the two. _Charlie, you sick fuck. She is completely drunk. She is your best friend. Best friends don't kiss drunk best friends. That is just best friend law. _Within a few seconds the kiss grew heated and a low growling noise came from Charlies chest.

"Well, someone seems to be enjoying themselves..." She laughed falling back.

Placing his hands at the crook behind her knees Charlie pulled the girl forward onto his lap and cradled her bridal style in his arms. Even in this position her towered above the small girl. He rested his chin on the top of Sarahs head and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"


End file.
